Lewis's Aipom
Lewis' Aipom '(Japanese: 'ルイスのエイパム Ruisu's Eipam) was the first Pokémon acquired by Lewis on his journey, having found it in an Egg as a child. He is always seen outside of his Poké Ball. History The Origins Series Aipom first appeared alongside his Trainer in The First Chapter!, where he visited Professor Juniper's Laboratory. After watching Bianca and her new Tepig struggle to battle Professor Juniper, Lewis decided to battle her himself. Aipom battled against Professor Juniper's Minccino and won with a super-effective Focus Punch. In On the Shores of Success!, Aipom was used to battle a wild Oshawott that attacked the group. After a tough battle, Aipom managed to throw the Oshawott back into the lake. When a poacher named Kai stole the other Oshawott living in the lake, Aipom teamed up with the Oshawott from before to get them back. Aipom battled against Kai's Houndour and was almost defeated, but Oshawott cut the net using Razor Shell, saving the other Oshawott. Later, Aipom watched as Lewis captured the Oshawott. In Crisis in the Cold!, Aipom was used in the battle against Team Plasma. He battled a grunt's Trubbish and won. In the following episode, Aipom was used as Lewis' second and final Pokémon in his Gym battle against Clay. He faced off against Clay's Excadrill and struggled to remain standing against the far stronger opponent. However, Aipom managed to stop Excadrill by using Swift on its underside, sending it flying into the air. Aipom then threw it back down with Focus Punch, defeating Excadrill and earning Lewis his first Gym Badge. In Alder's Double-Time Training!, Aipom participated in a Double Battle alongside Bianca's Tepig against a pair of twins' Herdier. The two battled well together and defeated the Herdier with a Swift-Ember combination. Aipom battled against a wild Sandile in A Line in the Sand! The Sandile constantly used Dig to try and confuse Aipom, but he was eventually able to strike with a super-effective Focus Punch, sending Sandile flying and allowing Lewis to throw a Poké Ball, although the Sandile still managed to escape. In Seeing the Sights!, Lewis used Aipom to battle a mysterious Trainer named N. Aipom battled against N's Pidove and won without much trouble. Aipom was the second Pokémon used by Lewis in his Gym battle against Elesa in A Fashionable Gym Battle! He battled against both Elesa's male and female Emolga, who constantly kept switching in and out via Volt Switch. Aipom eventually managed to strike the male Emolga with Swift before he could use Volt Switch and promptly defeated it with Scratch. The Space-Time Series Aipom was used as Lewis' first Pokémon in his Oreburgh Gym battle in Mine Away Home! ''He faced off against Roark's Geodude and defeated it with Focus Punch after a brief struggle. When Roark sent out Onix, Aipom was recalled in favour of Murkrow, whose ability to fly allowed to battle Onix more evenly. Aipom later faced off against Roark's powerful Cranidos, but was easily defeated. Aipom was Lewis' final Pokémon in his Gym battle against Gardenia in ''As Green as Grass-Types! He battled Gardenia's powerful Roserade and ended up victorious after managing to overpower Poison Jab with Focus Punch and knocking out Roserade with a powerful Swift. Personality and characteristics Aipom is shown to be a very sweet and kind Pokémon, always attempting to make friends with new Pokémon he meets. However, this friendliness can often cause him to get attacked by Pokémon that are not as trusting. In battle, Aipom is very much like his Trainer and refuses to give up no matter what. He also has a lot of faith in Lewis, following his commands - even if they seem unorthodox - without hesitation. Moves used Trivia * Aipom is Lewis' first Normal-type Pokémon ** Aipom is also the only pure Normal-type Pokémon owned by Lewis. * Aipom is the only one of Lewis' Pokémon who is capable of evolving, but has not yet done so.